This invention relates to a projection display apparatus that displays an image by projecting the image on a screen from the rear of the screen.
There is known a projection display apparatus that projects an image on a screen from the rear of the screen, i.e., a rear projection display apparatus. Generally, in the projection display apparatus of this type, a screen unit having a screen is detachably attached to a housing in which a projection unit or the like is accommodated.
In an example of the conventional projection display apparatus shown in FIG. 12, a screen unit 203 is attached to a housing 201 by means of screws 202 extending through the housing 201 in the front-rear direction. Therefore, in order to attach the screen unit 203 to the housing 201, or in order to detach the screen unit 203 from the housing 201, a working space must be provided at the rear of the housing 201. Thus, the attaching and detaching operations are not efficiently performed. Moreover, when the screen unit 203 is attached to or detached from the housing 201, there is a possibility that the screen unit 203 may be mistakenly dropped on the floor and a screen or the like may be damaged. Therefore, it is demanded to enhance the reliability of the attaching and detaching operations of the screen unit.
In another example of the conventional projection display apparatus shown in FIG. 13, the screen unit 203 has lock members 205 that fit in engaging portions 206 formed on the front surface of the housing 201. Such a projection display apparatus is disclosed, for example, in a Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. HEI 11-311834 (particularly, in pages 3 to 4 and FIGS. 1 to 2). With such an arrangement, the attaching and detaching operations of the screen unit 203 become easier. However, there still is a possibility that the screen unit 203 may be mistakenly dropped on the floor and the screen may be damaged.